rpggenerationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tala'Ras vas Isana
Tala'Ras vas Isana (also known as Tala'Ras vas Isana-Rivers) is a female quarian and a member of Valiant Liberty. Despite joining the group, she never did like killing people, however seeing that her family is in danger most times, she will not hestitate to kill. Many members see her a spirit riser due to her naive and pleasant nature. Tala is the adopted child of Catherine Rivers. Biography Born on Earth, Tala was raised by a group of peasant quarians. The ever changing world of STORM's power led to many riots within the alien community. Her parents were involved in a attack and were killed by STORM soldiers. Tala raised herself, becoming a well known orphan in the alien community. As per STORM regulation on orphans, Tala was given funds to support herself. Using the funds, Tala found a apartment where she remained for a large part of her years growing up. Tala attended school unlike most orphans, giving her a well educated advantage. Despite the easy-goings of her quarian life, Tala was largely a victim of bullying from humans due to her meek nature. Tala would often leave the area when bullied. Events of GMod RP After Aerin Solaris's arrival to Eden, Tala was getting a drink (quarians require water or soda more then humans), Derik Archer, who had also arrived got off of the train. There, two soldiers began to harass Tala when the machine took her quarter and she complained. Derik, being heroic, went to stand up for her. Tala and Derik began a long-term friendship that led into some romantic situations. Derik went to get his apartment key, he found that he had the same apartment as Tala. Getting in her apartment, Tala mistook Derik as a STORM guard coming to rape her or such. Derik assured her he would not do such thing and began to live with her. Many situations led Valiant Liberty to Tala but to no avail. Tala was beginning a much needed happy friendship as she never really had friends that Derik provided. STORM officials discovered a quarian disease similar to the flu infecting Eden. Doctor Henry Cullen started a search for the one quarian vaccine that could help everyone. Tala was eventually discovered as that cure and he praised her for her cooperation. Despite being promised a large sum, Tala was given only a quarter of her money. Tala did not mind it that much although she did get upset about it but instead put it in her savings account and just went on. However, STORM being fearful of rich aliens using money to their advantage decided to assign Tala a case manager. Diplomat Cat Rivers, who was welcomed warmly into STORM, requested that she take the job (being her job to protect alien rights). Cat grew to love Tala very much, a assignment led her away for a moment when a attack on the alien neighborhoods begin. Frank Carter, who along with others, were attacking the Valiant Liberty's base of operations. Carter however was mercifully killing aliens. Carter was one of the soldiers who frequently harassed Tala. Carter attacks Tala and intended to kill her, but not after killing some running aliens to their deaths. Tala, sick of Carter's ways, had enough. Tala pushed Carter into the raging inferno of fire, making her first murder. Tala, along with others, were imprisoned because of suppose Valiant Liberty involvement. Jack Williamson and others assaulted STORM's base of operations and rescued the prisoners. They chased down Bryan Harper before escaping Eden. During these times, Cat was at a ball in Fywall with David Dawson and Lady Anova. After hearing what happened, she raced to Eden. During Valiant Liberty's journey to the bridge, Tala had been injured and taken to a coastal hospital before the planned deportion to Eden where she would be arrested again. Cat finally came to her beloved client's side. Tala did not want to go back to Eden, she told Cat that is was a desolate place and that no one should live there, she'd rather die then return. Cat promised Tala that she would protect her, never leaving her side again. In quarian terms, quarians can be adopted or purchased into slavery (slavery being illegal in Eden) at very different ages other then child. Cat then adopted Tala, and with her power, Tala wouldn't have to go to Eden. Once Valiant Liberty made the decision to save Tala, they found that Cat was now her mother. Cat demanded that if Tala goes, she goes as well. With no other choice, Valiant Liberty took the two. Tala became a step-sister to Terra after Terra found out Cat was her mother. During the final battle, Tala was shot in the leg while trying to escape, Cat managed to heal her. It was clear that Tala wanted to become stronger then being seen weak. After a few years hiding on a turian planet, Tala had forgotten most of her training with Derik, instead focusing on finishing her schooling with Cat and Terra (Aerin calling it Cat College). After leaving the planet much to her dismay, Tala continued her peaceful life aboard a Atlas freighter. Tala finally began to date Derik Archer but after a year of being in a relationship, broke it off since she saw it wasn't working. After Aerin accused Monroe of raping her, Tala went to her defense. She attended the trial before Argus saved them as it was a trap for both the party and Monroe. They later found a new ship and would meet John Faulconer. John Faulconer, despite being a legend of a soldier, was cruel to everyone especially Tala. He lamented her the weakest of the group and that she was holding it down, Tala cried after those remarks. Catherine Rivers hated John at first but then began to grow on him as John remembered her as the one of the team biotics who helped his squad back in the day. A few weeks later, after recieving a distress call from a turian freighter. John and Victus Stratus went to investigate, however Tala having heard the conversion, begged to go. Despite protests from Victus, John allowed her to go, only if they could keep this hush hush from Cat. The group was later captured and Tala met Lyana Long, who became a friend to her. It was later revealed Lyana was not a prisoner but a assassin posing as a prisoner, she killed the high turian commander and went off to kill the crew. She let the party leave the premises and went off with her work. The shockwave from the station's explosion caused the shuttle to shake and cause Tala's mask to crack. Horrified that her mother might kill her, Tala and John began to keep it from Cat. Tala tried desperately to get her spare mask while her mother had frequent distractions, also playing sick so she doesn't notice. Eventually she gave up and admitted to what happened to Cat, Cat wasn't angry at all. Tala became down because of Lyana. She wanted her for some reason, maybe cause she hasn't had a true friend in a while. The party stopped at Kyros, she went to the bar and found Lyana waiting for her. They spoke before having her lead the way to her apartment. Lyana said a word 'siane' to Tala, which Tala, thinking it was a friendly name responded. As time went on, Lyana was killed and Tala fell in love with her step-sister Terra. There they had a daughter named Priss. She later was killed by the warlord Arlong Tarasov.